


I Finally Found You

by fuckyeahrobpttz



Category: Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahrobpttz/pseuds/fuckyeahrobpttz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Lightwood, una chica londinense de lo más normal, decide marcharse a Suecia para pasar unos días de vacaciones con su tío Kurt. </p><p>Durante su estancia, conocerá a todo tipo de personas; las que le harán la vida imposible y las que le harán la chica más feliz del mundo. Una de esas personas es Magnus, del cual se enamorará y no podrá olvidar tan fácilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo tiempo queriendo publicar algunas de las historias que tengo en mente, pero nunca me he atrevido, pues pienso que la gente no las va a leer o no les va a gustar. 
> 
> La mayoría están inspiradas en series de TV o en películas que veo y, simplemente, me gusta complementarlas con personajes ficticios.
> 
> Como prueba, he decidido publicar este primer relato sobre Wallander, una de mis series favoritas. Tengo que reconocer que empecé a ver la serie por Tom Hiddleston, pues me considero una gran fan, tanto de él como de su trabajo. Pero, al final, me acabó enganchando y he decidido escribir este fan fic. La mayoría de las veces, suelo imaginarme a más de un personaje con mi nombre, pero como no sé si se pueden poner nombres originales, espero que no tengáis ningún inconveniente en que ponga otro completamente diferente e inventado. 
> 
> A pesar de ser española, se hablar más de un idioma y en principio tenía pensado escribir todos mis relatos en Inglés, pero he pensado que, como este va a ser el primer trabajo que publique en serio, voy a esperar a ver si es bien acogido. Si veo que tiene (más o menos) algo de tirón, empezaré a escribir en Inglés.
> 
> Después de todo ese discurso aburrido, aquí tenéis un primer fragmento, que no sé si debería considerarse capítulo, de este fic. Espero que os guste.
> 
> P.D: No seáis muy estrictos con las críticas :P. (Jaja es broma, cuantas más críticas mejor. De eso se aprende).
> 
> Un saludo.

Después de un largo viaje, la única cosa que Helena Lightwood quería hacer era pegarse una ducha y tomarse una taza caliente de su maravilloso Earl Grey. Acababa de terminar su primer año de universidad en Cambridge, pero había sido horrible.

La universidad tenía un gran prestigio, sin embargo, a ella le había tocado la peor parte. Helena siempre había destacado sobre los demás, pero no de mala manera, sino todo lo contrario. Desafortunadamente, era una de esas adolescentes que había sido acosada desde siempre, sin motivos aparentes. No era muy guapa, pero tampoco era horrible.

En cuestión de físico estaba dentro de la media; un poco bajita, lo que se dice normal, delgada, aunque no como las modelos que salían en TV, a las cuales envidiaba, de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones oscuros. Nunca buscaba destacar por encima de los demás, pues prefería pasar desapercibida lo máximo posible. No tenía novio y siempre estaba sola, o con sus libros o con su ordenador, en el cual se refugiaba. La llamaban la “marginada” o “bicho raro”.

¿El problema?

Algo muy simple; Helena odiaba beber, fumar y salir de fiesta. Debido a esos problemas, los cuales, ella no consideraba como tal, no conseguía integrarse dentro de un grupo. Al parecer, para caer bien a la gente, ella tenía que divertirse de ese modo y no estaba dispuesta. Prefería estar sola y vivir en su propia burbuja a tener que cambiar por lo demás. ¿Qué tenía de divertido ir a un parque a beber durante horas hasta hartarse?

Aunque no fue sólo ese motivo por el cual tuvo que marcharse unos días de Londres. Sus padres se habían separado hace un año y Helena vivía con su madre, a la cual adoraba.

Cuando tuvo que estar presente en el juicio, Helena decidió quedarse con ella, pues era su mejor opción. Su padre nunca le había mostrado ninguna señal de afecto y, de vez en cuando, le había oído decir que ella había sido un “fallo” en la familia. Helena ya había aprendido a superarlo, pero de vez en cuando, no podía evitar pensar y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas. Todos a su alrededor la hacían sentirse odiada, inútil y débil. No servía para nada.

A pesar de ser una buena estudiante de 19 años, que sacaba matriculas de honor, incluso en la universidad, se sentía demasiado sola. Su madre la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, aunque no era suficiente.

Todos los días eran un suplicio para ella. Veía a chicos y chicas por la calle, charlando o besándose bajo un árbol, compartiendo momentos, yendo al cine, a cenar... Ella nunca podría hacer tales cosas. Simplemente, se limitaba a estudiar, a leer libros y a estar en el ordenador enganchada a sus redes sociales. A veces, su madre se preocupaba, pues pensaba que necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, sin embargo, Helena siempre aparentaba estar bien delante de ella, ya que no quería preocuparla, más de lo que estaba.

El último día de clase, Helena volvió temprano a casa, pues no tenía ganas de irse de fiesta y se encontró con su madre en el salón.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Ummm genial supongo.

-Era el último ¿verdad?

-Si- Helena respondió perdidamente, mientras se preparaba algo de té.

-Oye, había pensado que tu y yo podríamos irnos una semana de vacaciones. Quizá a Italia o a París o a España. ¿Qué te parece?.

Su madre parecía bastante emocionada, algo que no le entusiasmaba mucho a Helena.

-He estado mirando algunos catálogos y ya he visto algunos hotel...

-Mamá no me apetece- la interrumpió haciendo un mohín- Además necesito hablar contigo de una cosa.

Helena odiaba que la agobiasen de esa manera y más su madre. Desde que ella y su padre se habían separado, ésta tendía a tener cierto control sobre ella que la molestaba bastante. Incluso siendo mayor de edad no la dejaba hacer la mitad de las cosas que ella quería hacer.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

-Me gustaría irme a pasar unos días a Ystad con el tío Kurt.

Su madre abrió los ojos como si no se lo terminara de creer.

-Pero, cariño, hace muchísimos años que no ves a tu tío y además, ya sabes que estará muy ocupado en la comisaría. ¡No tendrá tiempo para ti!.

-¿Acaso importa mamá? Solo quiero irme unos días para cambiar de aires, eso es todo.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero que sepas que no lo apruebo.  

Helena rodó los ojos. Estaba cansada de tanta protección.

-Vale. Si quieres puedes irte unos días, pero, por favor, no te pases allí todo el verano. Sabes que a tu tío no le gusta y yo también quiero que tengamos un poco de tiempo para nosotras. Tenemos que charlar, irnos de compras y demás.

-Vale, mamá- Helena suspiró.

Tenía la impresión de que iba a ser otro verano demasiado largo y aburrido, pero, al menos, cambiaría de aires durante unos días.

 

***

 

Tras una semana de preparativos, se despidió de su madre y cogió el primer vuelo hacía Suecia. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto estaba agotada. No habían sido tantas horas de viaje como cuando había ido con su madre a NYC o a Japón, pero el avión había sido de lo peor que había escogido. Probablemente, después de eso, se pasaría una semana con dolor de espalda y de cuello.

Cuando salió por la puerta vio a su tío esperándola. La verdad, es que fue toda una sorpresa, pues no esperaba verle allí, para nada. Además, no es que se llevaran del todo bien. Así que no lo entendía.

-¡Hey Helen! ¿Qué tal te va?

-Hola tío- dijo cortada- Pues bien, supongo.

Ambos estaban bastante cortados. Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-¡Has crecido muchísimo! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿16?

Helena le miró incrédula y bufó.

-Tengo 19.

-Vale, lo siento. No te pongas así. Era una broma.

-Ya, seguro-le miró aburrida.

-Venga, te cojo esto.

Kurt la cogió la bolsa y ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Kurt se dedicaba a conducir su Volvo C60 prestando la mayor atención posible a la carretera, pues estaba llena de nieve y Helena, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Aquello no era, para nada, su pequeño Londres natal, pero era un cambio de aires. Al menos, se respiraba menos contaminación, aunque tendría que entretenerse con cualquier chorrada.

-Dime que tienes Internet en casa- le dijo sin apenas imutarse

-¡Pues claro que si! Lo necesito para el trabajo.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Helena aburrida.

Kurt suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía conduciendo. Helena estaba empezando a pensar que haberse ido hasta Suecia no había sido tan buena idea como ella había pensado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Y, se puede saber, ¿por qué has venido a Ystad?

-No sé, me apetecía cambiar de aires, eso es todo.

-Tengo entendido que has acabado el primer año de carrera.

Helena asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cambridge eh? ¿Cómo es aquello?

-Grande y muy lluvioso, tío-dijo sin alzar la voz.

Estaba relajada, pero la estaban empezando a molestar tantas preguntas.

-Vale, tranquila. No preguntaré más.

Su tío se calló y puso la radio mientras conducía.

 

 ***

 

Llegaron a la comisaría una hora después. Helena cogió su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro. No pudo evitar tiritar, pues hacía muchísimo frío y sólo llevaba unos vaqueros, con una chaquetita fina y unas Converse.

-Espera aquí- le pidió su tío.

-Vale- asintió ésta.

Helena observó la entrada de la comisaría. Era enorme y había mucha gente trabajando. No había tanto estrés como en Londres, pero era una ciudad pequeña, así que habría menos gente para encargarse de todas las actividades. Helena dirigió su mirada al frente y vio a su tío hablando con dos personas. Una de ellas era una mujer, menuda con cabellos morenos y tez muy pálida. No tenía pinta de superar los 38 años de edad, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar?. La otra persona era un chico alto, delgado y de cabellos rubios. Helena le observó. No era el típico chico alto y delgado, tenía algo más que no conseguía descifrar. Parecía un niño a primera vista, pero sus rizos dorados y su espalda ancha le daban un aspecto más varonil. Por no hablar de la ropa; vaqueros, botas camperas, una camisa pegada y una chaqueta azul. Helena sonrío débilmente y después se percató de que su tío ya estaba en frente de ella.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Si, claro!- de repente le había entrado el entusiasmo-¿Trabajas aquí?

-La mayor parte del tiempo si.

-Debe de ser muy aburrido.

-Ni te lo imaginas, Helen. Ni te lo imaginas.


	2. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis :).

Pasaban los días, pero para Helena parecía una eternidad. No había nada que hacer en Ystad. Era una ciudad de lo más aburrida.

-Al menos, tengo mi portátil con Internet- suspiró abriendo su _MacBook Pro_ y echando un vistazo a las noticias que aparecían en _Yahoo_.

Se miraba las mismas páginas todos los días, ya estaba aburrida de no hacer nada nuevo.

-Channing Tatum ¿va a tener un hijo? ¡qué me dices!- gritó alarmada- adiós a mi aventura amorosa con él.

Cogió su agenda y abrió una de las páginas, la cual tenía un listado lleno de actores y modelos buenorros. Tachó el nombre de “Channing Tatum” al instante.

-Bueno, de lo malo siempre me quedarán mis queridos Tom Hiddleston y Robert Pattinson.

De repente llamaron al timbre.

Helena salió de su mundo y dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia la puerta y después, hacia el baño, dónde su tío se estaba pegando una ducha.   Volvieron a llamar y Helena frunció el ceño. Miró por la venta y vio, al lado del Volvo C60 de su tío Kurt, un pequeño Audi.

Helena suspiró y se levantó para abrir. Delante de ella volvía a estar el mismo chico de los rizos rubios que había estado hablando con su tío cuando ésta había llegado por primera vez a la comisaría. Helena suspiró, no estaba mal.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Hola- el chico se mantenía distante- tu debes de ser la sobrina de Kurt ¿verdad?

-Si o bueno, depende ¿quién lo pregunta?

 El chico sonrío débilmente y volvió a suspirar.

 -Oye, ¿está tu tío en casa?. Es importante.

 -No, no está, lo siento. Creo que se ha ido a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial.

 El chico levantó una ceja sorprendido.

 -¿Kurt? ¿comprando? ¿en un centro comercial?

-Si, a caso ¿no es algo que hacen las personas normales?

 El chico volvió a sonreír y la miró con cara extraña.

 -Por supuesto. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba de él. En fin, si vuelve ¿puedes decirle que me llame?

 Helena sonrío.

 -¿Y quién eres?

-Me llamo Magnus; Magnus Martinsson. Trabajo con tu tío en la comisaría.

Helena le miró curiosa y suspiró. De repente su tío estaba a su lado cubierto con una toalla de ducha.

 -¡Ah! Hola Magnus ¿qué te ha dicho la monstruo de mi sobrina?

 Magnus se quedó sorprendido y miró a Helena, la cual se hizo la loca y sin decir nada, se metió dentro de la casa de nuevo riéndose. Magnus la observó y negó con una sonrisilla, a penas visible. Había sido muy lista.

 -Nada. Simplemente había venido para decirte que tenemos un caso importante en la comisaría. Han encontrado un cuerpo cerca del lago. No está muy lejos, sólo a unas millas de aquí.

 -Vale, pues en seguida voy. Voy a vestirme, por favor, pasa y siéntate.

 Magnus suspiró y entró tímidamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Observó la casa y sonrío dulcemente. Era muy típica de Kurt.

Éste se fue a la habitación a vestir y, tanto Magnus como Helena, se quedaron solos en el salón. Magnus suspiró, se sentó en uno de los sofás y observó a Helena mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ésta se limitaba, únicamente, a estar atenta a lo que salía en su portátil. Helena desvió la mirada y vio que Magnus la observaba detenidamente. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Estaba muy serio. ¿Estaría enfadado por la broma que le había gastado?.

 -¿Qué?- dijo en tono seco, pero, a la vez, reservado.

-Nada. Seguía pensando en la conversación que habíamos tenido minutos antes.

 Helena se encogió de hombros.

 -No había que ser muy listo- sonrío observándole.

 Magnus se mantuvo impasible.

 -Ya veo.

-¿También eres policía?- Helena ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería romper el hielo.

-Si.

-¿Especializado?

-Si.

-Déjame adivinar-Helena sonrío- especializado en rizos rubios atractivos.

 Magnus no se esperaba esa respuesta y se río desviando la mirada.

 -Eres de lo que no hay ¿lo sabías?

 Helena se volvió a encoger de hombros.

 -Puedo llegar a ser muy irritante, lo reconozco, pero está en mi naturaleza. Me aburro muchísimo.

-¿Qué estudias?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

 Magnus la observó y suspiró de nuevo. De repente, Kurt salió de la habitación, ya, completamente, arreglado y carraspeó.

 -¿Interrumpo algo?

-Para nada-dijo Magnus serio.

-Vale, pues vámonos. Por favor, Helena, intenta que no se queme la casa ¿quieres?

 Helena rodó los ojos y río.

 -Hecho.

-Te veo esta noche.

 Ésta suspiro asintiendo y miró a Magnus en vez de a su tío. Éste la dijo un “adiós” serio con la mirada y bajó las escaleras.

 -No trabajéis mucho- Helena sonrío dulcemente despidiéndose de su tío.

-Lo intentaremos.


	3. Problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de la historia. 
> 
> En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir disculpas por no actualizar más a menudo. Desafortunadamente, estos días estoy de exámenes y tengo que estudiar bastante, pero no os preocupéis, pues la semana que viene acabo, así que os traeré muchísimos más capítulos. 
> 
> La historia continua ;). 
> 
> Por otro lado, me gustaría también decir que tengo muchísimas historias en mente. Las empezaré a escribir estos días en cuanto acabe. 
> 
> Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por ser pacientes ;)

Helena suspiró y miró el reloj. Ya era muy tarde.

-Son las 12 de la noche-dijo para sí misma. 

Miró por la ventana y vio que todo estaba oscuro. Sólo había bosque y carretera. Suspiró y se fue al garaje para ver si su tío tenía un coche de sobra. Sólo encontró una bicicleta.

-Bueno, menos es nada- se dijo para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros.

Cogió la bicicleta y las llaves, apagó todas las luces y siguió el tramo de carretera hasta el pueblo. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pues no llevaba protección ni tampoco timbre para avisar en caso de que algún coche condujese detrás de ella. Aun así consiguió llegar sana y salva.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría todavía había luces encendidas y gente trabajando. Vio a su tío hablando con varios policías de uniforme. Dejó la bici aparcada fuera y entró tranquilamente. Cuando Kurt la vio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Helena ¿qué narices haces aquí? Es muy tarde y ¡te dije que esperases en casa!  
-¡Tranquilo! Estoy bien- sonrío dulcemente- Sólo estaba preocupada, nada más.

Kurt suspiró y la miró enfadado.

-¿Has venido tu sola andando?  
-No, en bici- sonrió orgullosa mostrando todos los dientes perfectamente alineados.  
-¿Qué?- su tío gritó. Se estaba poniendo histérico.

Helena bufó.

-Estoy bien, en serio.  
-Te podía haber atropellado un coche, por no decir que te podían haber violado. Es muy tarde y ahí gente por ahí.  
-¿No me digas? Tío Kurt, no has descubierto América por segunda vez ¿lo sabías?  
-Bueno, ¡Ya está bien jovencita! Ahora mismo quiero que te vayas a casa.  
-¿No decías que me podían violar? ¿En qué quedamos?

Kurt bufó harto y se frotó los ojos cansado.

-Oye, que por lo menos me preocupo por ti. Magnus y tu os fuisteis a las 6 de la tarde y llevas más de 6 horas fuera. Me aburro de tanto estar sola en casa.  
-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. Mi trabajo es así.

Helena puso mala cara.

-Te advertí de que te ibas a aburrir. No sé para qué has venido, la verdad.

Helena frunció el ceño. Iba a reprochar, pero entonces Magnus apareció.

-Kurt, los policías quieren hablar contigo. Han encontrado otro cuerpo cerca del lago- dijo serio.  
-Bien, en seguida voy- suspiró y miró a Helena- En seguida nos vamos a casa, por favor espérame aquí y ¡no te muevas!

Helena bufó y Magnus la observó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó curioso.  
-Vine a buscar a mi tío.  
-¿Tu sola?  
-¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz?

Magnus la observó y dudó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Veinticinco- respondió ella seria.

Magnus enarcó la ceja y la miró atentamente. Helena bufó.

-Está bien, veintiuno. 

Magnus seguía esperando. Helena cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Diecinueve... .  
-Eso está mejor.  
-¿Disfrutas provocándome?

Magnus sonrió y se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus músculos se marcasen cuando la camisa se estrechaba entorno a él. Helena se distrajo.

-No, no disfruto.  
-Pues parece que sí. 

Magnus la observó y suspiró. Helena se calmó y le miró.

-¿Tu no tienes familia Magnus?  
-¿Yo? Si, si tengo, pero están todos fuera del país.  
-¿Dónde?  
-En Inglaterra.  
-¿En serio?- Helena sonrió y Magnus asintió.  
-Yo soy de Londres-dijo animada.

Magnus mostró una pequeña sonrisa de desánimo y suspiró cansado.

-Yo nací en Liverpool, pero he estado en Londres muchas veces. A veces, lo echo de menos.

Helena sonrió débilmente.

-Si, yo también.

Se quedaron un rato sin hablar y Helena se atrevió a preguntarle algo de manera bastante explícita.

-¿Tienes novia?

Magnus la miró sorprendido. Aquella pregunta le había sacado del trance en el cual había estado apenas unos minutos antes.

-¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Helena se puso roja y suspiró.

-Por nada... .

Magnus frunció el ceño mirándola y fue a decirla algo, pero Kurt apareció. 

-Magnus, todo está arreglado. Mañana volveré para cerrar el caso.  
-Bien, Kurt. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.

Kurt ayudó a Helena a meter la bicicleta en el maletero del Volvo y se marcharon a casa.

-Por favor, prométeme que no vas a volver a salir a estas horas.

Helena suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Helena...  
\- Vale, te lo prometo.  
-Oye, mira, ya sé que te aburres ¿Vale?. Sé que esto no es Londres, pero no puedo hacer nada.  
-Da igual... .  
-En realidad, no sé qué quieres en estos momentos.  
-Ni yo tampoco.

Su tío bufó y encendió la radio. Cuando llegaron a casa, sólo se oía el sonido de los grillos. Helena suspiró, salía vaho de su boca. Se encogió muerta de frío y su tío la echó una manta por encima. 

-Anda, vete a la cama.  
-¿Y tu qué?  
-Yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer.  
-¿Sabes qué? Trabajas demasiado.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-Deberías descansar.

Kurt la miró y sonrió débilmente. 

-Por cierto Helena... .  
-¿Si?  
-¿Qué te traes con Magnus?

Helena se quedó rígida mientras pasaba por la puerta. Después se giró.

-¡Nada! - sonrió pícaramente. Después se metió en casa yendo a su habitación y apagando las luces.

Kurt suspiró.

-Adolescentes... .


	4. Acercamientos y dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia.

-Me voy a trabajar- dijo Kurt mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta del traje.  
-¿Te importaría llevarme al pueblo?

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró a Helena.

-Necesito comprar unos libros que he visto por Internet. Después prometo que volveré a casa-suspiró.  
-De acuerdo.

Su tío la llevó al pueblo y la dejó en la librería.

-¿Quieres que pidamos pizza para cenar?- le preguntó su tío sonriendo.  
-Umm guay. Por mi vale- dijo Helena devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Vale, pues pídela y cenamos juntos esta noche. Llegaré sobre las 8.  
-Bien-sonrió y vio como su tío se marchaba.

Helena se quedó buena parte de la mañana en la librería comprando y mirando libros que había ojeado por Internet, después se fue a casa andando. Gracias a Dios, no había mucha distancia, sin embargo, era conveniente hacerla de día, pues de noche todo estaba bastante oscuro y podía pasarte cualquier cosa.

Cuando Helena llegó a casa vio que tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas de su madre. 

-Hola mamá. Lo siento estaba en el pueblo comprando unos libros-dijo en el momento en el que su madre cogió el teléfono al otro lado de la linea.  
-No te preocupes. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?  
-Si, bueno... . Eso creo. El lugar es bastante aburrido, pero hay buena conexión a Internet, así que me sirve.

Su madre se rió al otro lado del teléfono.

-Te echo de menos. ¿Ya has conocido a alguien allí?  
-¡Si!-dijo Helena con sarcasmo- a un montón de chicos que quieren ligar conmigo. Todos están en mi puerta esperando mamá.  
-Helena... .  
-No, no he conocido a nadie. Estoy aquí sola. Sólo hay gente mayor. 

Helena bufó y se echó en el sofá mientras hablaba con su madre.

-Bueno, pues si te aburres siempre puedes volver. Recuerda que todavía tenemos que hacer ese viaje juntas.  
-Lo sé, volveré dentro de poco. Sólo unos días más.  
-Está bien-su madre suspiró.

Helena esperó a que su madre volviese a hablar. Realmente, ese tipo de conversaciones la irritaban.

-¿Está tu tío contigo?  
-No, está trabajando.  
-Siempre lo está.  
-Ya, ya lo sé.  
-Bueno, cariño, te dejo. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.  
-Está bien. Adiós mamá.  
-Adiós. Te quiero.  
-Yo también.

Ambas colgaron. 

Habían pasado las horas y Helena apenas se había enterado. Al principio había empezado a leer un libro, sin embargo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Cuando se levantó eran las 7 de la tarde.

-Bueno, una siesta nunca viene mal.

Se pegó una ducha y pidió las pizzas, sin embargo, se tiró horas y horas esperando. Helena bufó enfadada.

-Tío Kurt, lo has vuelto a hacer- miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche. Dos horas de retraso. Helena no tenía hambre y las pizzas estaban frías. 

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Helena fue a abrir y vio a Magnus en la puerta.

-Hola...- dijo desanimada.  
-¿Está tu tío?  
-¿Tu qué crees?

Magnus suspiró.

-Lo siento, de veras. Es que estos días está realmente ocupado. Estamos tratando casos de suma importancia y... .  
-Da igual, lo entiendo. Siempre estoy sola. Esto no es novedad-sonrío débilmente.  
-Bueno, entonces me voy- Magnus se dio la vuelta, pero paró al oír la voz de Helena.  
-¿Por qué preguntas si mi tío está aquí? Quiero decir, tu estás todo el tiempo con él. Deberías saber dónde está. Es tu misión.

Magnus se giró y avanzó de nuevo hacia ella enarcando una ceja.

-¿De veras? y ¿por qué?  
-Porque eres policía. Los policías hacen esas cosas.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato.

-Eres muy madura para tu edad ¿lo sabías?  
-Eso dicen.

Magnus la observó y sonrío.

-Debería irme.  
-¿Quieres quedarte?

Magnus la miró extrañado.

-Me refiero-Helena se corrigió-He pedido una pizzas, por si te apetece. No creo que me vaya a comer todo.  
-Si tienen bacon, me apunto.

Helena sonrió y le dejó pasar. Echó un último vistazo y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo pizza. 

-¿Por qué estás siempre sola? Quiero decir, eres una buena chica.

Helena sonrió y suspiró.

-Me gusta la soledad. ¿A ti no?  
-Está bien estar solo, de vez en cuando, pero hay veces que la gente necesita a alguien a su lado.  
-Yo todavía estoy buscando a ese alguien-Helena suspiró mientras luchaba contra el queso de la pizza dándole un mordisco.

Magnus paró de comer.

-Bueno, no tengas prisa por eso. Siempre hay alguien. Eres guapa y lista, llegará.

Helena se puso roja y le miró.

-Gracias, supongo.

Magnus sonrió débilmente y comió otro trozo de pizza.

Estuvieron un rato charlando de Londres y obras de teatro, entre otras cosas, hasta que llegó Kurt.

-Buenas noches. Siento el retraso Helena estaba...-Kurt se dirigió al salón y vio a Magnus hablando con ella-Lo siento.  
-Nada-Magnus sonrió- Simplemente estábamos charlando sobre Shakespeare y Londres. Creía que estabas aquí, no te había visto por la comisaría e iba a marcharme, pero Helena me invitó a pizza. 

Kurt soltó una sonrisa fingida. No le había sentado nada bien.

-Eso está bien supongo. 

Magnus se levantó y suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vemos mañana?  
-Claro, Magnus-contestó Kurt muy serio.

Helena le acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio la chaqueta.

-Me lo he pasado bien. Gracias por la compañía-sonrió mientras éste se ponía la chaqueta y abría la puerta.  
-De nada-respondió Magnus-Por cierto, no tengo novia.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ayer me lo preguntaste.

Helena se puso roja de nuevo.

-¡Oh! Es verdad-sonrió tímidamente.  
-Me gustaría, la verdad, pero no tengo tiempo. 

La sonrisa de Helena, automáticamente, desapareció de su rostro. Se estaba empezando a hacer ilusiones y aquello no era bueno. Cuando quiso decirle algo a Magnus era demasiado tarde, pues ya se había ido.


	5. Tu y yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado hacer la historia de otra manera. Algo más amplia, pero creo que podría llegar a ser bastante aburrida si doy tantos detalles. A veces pienso que voy muy rápido, pero he recibido mensajes de gente diciéndome que quieren ver a Magnus y a Helena juntos ya. Por esa razón estoy yendo un poco más deprisa de lo habitual, pero todavía queda historia, así que no os preocupéis :).

Los días seguían pasando, aunque Helena había aprendido a adaptarse al ambiente que había en Ystad. No había sido fácil, pero el estar alejada de todo, le estaba ayudando bastante.

Un día, mientras su tío estaba fuera trabajando, vio un artículo en el periódico local:

 

_Fería de objetos de segunda mano._

_Del 13 al 25 de Julio._

_Ystad._

 

Helena sonrió. Siempre le habían encantado todos los bienes de segunda mano. Su habitación de Londres se basaba en ello. Además, tenía suerte porque siempre que quería adquirir algo nuevo, se iba a lugares especiales como Porto Bello, entre otros.

Como su tío se llevaba el coche todas las mañanas, decidió coger la vieja bicicleta del garaje. Ella no pesaba mucho y estaba más o menos decente para hacer unos kilometros. Mientras iba pedaleando tranquilamente por la carretera alguien la pitó y Helena se llevó un buen susto. Pegó un derrape que casi hace que se cayese por el barranco, el cual estaba a poco centimetros de ella.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Magnus mientras bajaba la ventanilla de su volvo C60. Él y su tío tenían el mismo coche, así que a veces no sabía muy bien si se lo prestaban o si de verdad era el de cada uno.

-Buenos días-dijo todavía asustada- Casi me caigo por tu culpa.

-Lo siento. Es que te he visto por la carretera y quería saber si estabas bien.

Helena asintió y suspiró.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

-Iba al pueblo. Hay una feria de objetos de segunda mano.

-Sé dónde está. Si quieres te llevo. No está muy lejos de la comisaría.

Helena suspiró y estudió las opciones. Desde luego, volver a subirse a la bici no era lo más sensato. 

-Vale-sonrío tímidamente. 

Magnus suspiró y salió del coche. Abrió el maletero y metió la bici. Mientras tanto, Helena se subió al asiento del copiloto y notó el ambiente algo cargado. Se dio cuenta de que la calefacción estaba puesta. Tal susto le había pegado Magnus, que no se había dando cuenta del frío que hacía. Magnus abrió su puerta y la alarma sonó.

-Bueno, vamos allá. 

-Muchas gracias por llevarme-Helena sonrió dulcemente.

Magnus la miró y asintió.

-No te preocupes.

Siguieron todo el camino callados. Sólo se oía el motor del coche y a veces ni eso. Magnus estaba concentrado en la carretera y Helena miraba el paisaje por la ventana. Los bosque que surcaban Ystad eran muy similares a los que aparecían en las películas. Aquellas que solían rodarse en Canadá. Helena sonrió.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a mi tío?

Magnus despertó del trance y la miró.

-Unos años... .

-¿Te trasladaron aquí?

Magnus suspiró. Parecía ser que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado y Helena lo notó.

-Lo siento. A veces no soy consciente de lo molesta que soy.

Magnus la miró y sintió compasión. Sólo era una niña, no hacía nada malo. Sonrió dulcemente y negó.

-No te preocupes. Si, me trasladaron hasta aquí desde Londres.

-¿Por qué?

-No es fácil de explicar-Magnus se puso tenso y agarró el volante más fuerte. Parecía enfadado.

-Tranquilo, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia. Lo entiendo.

Magnus la miró de nuevo y se fue relajando poco a poco.

Cuando llegaron Magnus aparcó en la puerta y se bajó con ella.

-Creí que tenías que ir a la comisaría.

-Es pronto, tengo tiempo de sobra. Además, sólo tengo que coger un teléfono y estar con el ordenador.

Helena suspiró y le miró. Parecía muy triste. No pudo evitarlo y le abrazó por dentro de la cazadora. Magnus se quedó helado y abrió los ojos como piedras. Helena suspiró y notó la reacción, pero no se apartó, simplemente, esperó. Magnus se fue relajando poco a poco. Sacó sus manos del bolsillo de su cazadora y la devolvió el abrazo despacio. Helena sonrió dulcemente con los ojos cerrados y froto su mejilla contra la camisa de Magnus. Gracias a sus brazos, notaba calor en la espalda y eso la aliviaba; no sólo del frío, sino de su soledad. 

Magnus suspiró y la observó. Empezaba a sentirse extraño y no sabía por qué. La aportó un poco más de calor y suspiró.

-Quizá deberíamos entrar. Nos vamos a congelar aquí fuera.

Helena se separó de él, sin sacar sus brazos de dentro de su cálida chaqueta, le miró y asintió. 

Cuando entraron notaron el calor de la chimenea que figuraba en la tienda. Todo estaba hecho de madera y había objetos de lo más extraños. 

-Buenos días, jóvenes- sonrió la dependienta. Si queréis algo, no dudéis en pedírmelo.

Magnus y Helena asintieron y echaron un vistazo.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo Magnus suspirando.

Helena le observó y asintió.

-Si, a mi también.

Cuando echaron un último vistazo a la tienda, fueron a otra sala donde había gente tomando el desayuno y charlando tranquilamente. Todo parecía mucho más calido y cercano; la luz, el fuego, la música,gente charlando tranquilamente. Es como si se hubieran ido juntos de vacaciones a una casa rural en plena sierra y se hubiesen levantado por la mañana para bajar a desayunar.

-Déjame invitarte a un chocolate. Estás helada.

Helena suspiró, pero no le dijo que no. Ambos se sentaron en la barra.

-Gracias ¿Tu no quieres nada?

-He quedado con tu tío en unos minutos. Me imagino que preparará su famoso _Nespresso_.

Helena sonrió y dio un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. Le asentó el estomago y suspiró. Empezaba a recuperar el color. Magnus la observó y suspiró.

-No me gusta que mi tío te trate como un esclavo.

Magnus frunció el ceño, pues le había sorprendido bastante la afirmación.

-Estoy bien, Helena. Kurt es mi compañero y no me puedo quejar.

-Eso lo dices para hacerte el fuerte, pero no estás bien. He visto como te trata-dijo cogiéndole de las manos. Magnus la observó hacerlo y suspiró. Se estaba equivocando.

-Helena, para ya. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. 

Helena iba a protestar, pero Magnus la cortó.

-Toma- la dio dinero para que se pagase el desayuno-Tengo que volver a comisaría.

-Pero...- De repente, se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho.

-Hasta luego-se soltó de sus manos y se marchó.

Helena le observó irse y después echó un vistazo a su asiento, el cual fue ocupado, poco después, por un chico de, más o menos, la misma edad que Magnus, pero, esta vez, tenía el pelo de un color cobrizo y unos ojos de color chocolate.

-¡Hola!-dijo el chico con su cara angelical.

-Hola... -dijo Helena desanimada.

-¿Por qué una chica como tu está tan triste? No deberías, estás más guapa si no estás así.

Helena le miró dudosa y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Oh! Perdona. ¡Qué maleducado! Soy Kyle y ¿tu?

-Helena-le estrechó la mano.

-Encantado. Veo que Magnus no ha superado su crisis todavía.

Helena frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué conoces tu a Magnus? y ¿de qué estás hablando?

Kyle la miró y sonrió angelicalmente.

-Vamos a necesitar un par de chocolates más... .


	6. Kyle

-Así que Magnus es tu amigo-dijo Helena de forma impasible.

-Si, bueno. Fuimos compañeros en el instituto y después nos formamos juntos.

-¿Otro polícia-espía?

-Algo así-Kyle la sonrió dulcemente y suspiró.

Helena le observó era mono, pero demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Había algo en él que la daba miedo, pero, por otro lado, también le atraía.

-Dejamos de ser amigos cuando me robó a mi novia.

Helena dio otro sorbo a su chocolate mientras le miraba seria a través de la taza. No se esperaba eso por parte de Magnus. Es más, él mismo dijo, ya hacía unos días, que no tenía novia porque no tenía tiempo.

-¿N... novia?-Helena no se lo podía creer.

Kyle asintió.

-Si. Cuando estabamos en el instituto yo salía con una chica llamada Jessica y un día, él me la robó- Kyle parecía bastante frustrado. Incluso su mirada se había "congelado" en el tiempo. Helena se limitó a observarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-No-contesto ésta sin dar más explicaciones.

-No te conozco, ni tampoco quiero ofenderte. Es sólo que te veo demasiado enchochada con él y créeme, no es bueno para ti.

-¿Quién eres tu para decir lo que es o no bueno para mi?-Helena se empezaba a sentir bastante confusa y, a la vez, enfadada.

-No soy nadie. Simplemente, te estaba dando un consejo. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. 

Helena suspiró y observó su chocolate caliente, el cual reposaba en la taza tranquilo.

-No le conozco mucho, pero... .

-Te gusta- Kyle había terminado la frase por ella. 

Helena asintió.

-Si, lo entiendo-suspiró éste- tio delgado, guapo, con dinero, rubio, de ojos azules... . Perfecta combinación ¿no crees?

Helena le miró sin decir nada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- la miró extrañado y Helena apretó la mandibula. La trataban como si fuese una cría.

-Diecinueve. Cumplo veinte en unos días.

-Pareces más pequeña.

Helena le volvió a mirar mal.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Bueno, me ha encantado hablar contigo y conocerte.

Kyle se levantó de su asiento y acarició el hombro de Helena.

-Podríamos vernos en otro momento.

Helena se puso tensa, pero dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, poco después.

-Claro... . Adiós.

Cuando se fue y Helena se había quedado sola con sus pensamientos, se dedicó a analizar la situación en su cabeza. Es verdad que Magnus era muy serio y para él, ella sólo era una cría pequeña, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que había sido así en el instituto. Ahora tenía ¿cuántos? ¿27/28 años?. Seguramente hubiese cambiado, pero eso explica el hecho de que se comportase así y no quisiera hablar nunca de su pasado. 

Helena suspiró y decidió pasárse por la comisaría para esperar a su tío.

 

***

Kurt salió de su despacho y vio a su sobrina sentada en un sofá en la sala de espera. Éste sonrió.

-Kurt, necesito que me firmes unos papeles antes de irte-dijo Maggie, la recepcionista.

-Por supuesto.

Magnus bajó las escaleras del primer piso de comisaría y vio a Helena sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista. Supiró y miró hacia todos los lados. Se había portado bastante mal con ella y la debía una disculpa. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué lees?

-Cotilleos... -Helena suspiró. No había levantado la vista.

-Helena, escucha... 

-¡Qué quieres!-cerró la revista de mala gana y le observó cansada. 

Helena se dio cuenta de que había elevado el tono de voz porque la miraba todo el mundo, así que decidió ser más cuidadosa en la siguiente cosa que dijese.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.

-Odio que me traten como una niña... .

-¿Y no lo eres?

Helena abrió la boca y miró a Magnus sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Tengo diecinueve años, Magnus! ¡Diecinueve!-le dio un golpe en el pecho ya harta, aunque éste ni se inmutó, pues Helena a penas tenía fuerza.

-¡Eh! Vale, vale-la cogió el brazo dulcemente y suspiró-lo siento ¿vale?

Helena le observó y suspiró. Quería llorar, pero nunca podía hacerlo delante de un chico. Se lo había dicho su madre, pero el mero hecho de estar tan cerca de él y no tenerle, la consumía por dentro. Para ella, la edad no importaba si realmente querías a una persona.

-¿Por qué estás así?-Magnus suavizó su voz, la cual quedó en apenas un susurro.

-Pregúntaselo a Kyle-le lanzó Helena furiosa.

Magnus abrió los ojos de repente y sujetó a Helena con más brusquedad haciendo que ésta soltara la revista y se cayese al suelo.

-¡¿Kyle?! ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? y ¿cómo sabes quién es?

-Le he visto esta mañana cuando tu te has ido. Al parecer es un amigo tuyo y ha estado hablando conmigo.

Magnus no se lo podía creer.

Magnus-Helena se miró el brazo-me estás haciendo daño.

Magnus, por fin, reaccióno y la soltó suspirando. Helena se frotó los brazos y le miró mal.

-No sé qué te habrá contado, pero no es cierto.

-Me ha contado la verdad sobre ti-bufó levántandose del sofá sin mirarle a la cara y yéndose con su tío hacia el coche sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 


	7. Sentimientos

El verano había llegado a Ystad. No era tan caluroso como en otras partes del mundo, pero se agradecía.

Helena recordaba como en Londres, en pleno mes de Agosto, podía llegar a llover, sin parar, durante un día entero y al siguiente hacer de lo más soleado. Allí pasaba lo mismo; la única diferencia era el hecho de que habían pasado unos días y el sol seguía en lo alto. 

Algo la interrumpió mientras miraba por la ventana. Era su móvil, el cual vibraba. Lo cogió y observó la pantalla; era un mensaje de Magnus:

 

_"Necesito verte para hablar, por favor._  
  
 _Es importante._

_Te veo en el "paso"; entre el bosque y el pueblo._

_Magnus"_

_  
_Helena bufó. ¿Cómo narices se había enterado de cúal era su móvil?

Finalmente, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó. Tenía que resolver la situación de una maldita vez. 

Cuando llegó al "paso", Magnus estaba, efectivamente, allí. Esperándola con su flamante Volvo.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente.

-Creo que haces demasiados novillos y ¿quién te ha dado mi móvil?

-Helena... 

-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-¡Está bien! Lo cogí del móvil de Kurt. Se lo dejó en el escritorio y lo tomé prestado durante 5 segundos.

Helena abrió la boca sorprenda y bufó.

-Pero... ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le empujó

-Escucha, sólo quiero hablar ¿vale?

Helena le observó enfadada y suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Escucha-suspiró- no sé de qué conoces a Kyle, pero lo que te haya podido contar no es cierto.

-Y ¿lo tuyo si?

-Si ¿Qué te ha contado?

-Me dijo que eráis amigos del instituto y de la universidad, pero que le robaste a su novia y vuestra amistad se fue a pique.

Magnus sorprendido bufó mientras se llevaba la mano a la mandíbula.

-Y ¿tu te lo creíste?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Acaso ¿no es evidente? Tu comportamiento lo deja bastante claro, Magnus.

-Escucha, eso es mentira. Yo nunca le robé la novia a Kyle; fue al revés. 

Helena le miró confusa y Magnus se acercó a ella. Helena se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Helena, escucha. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no tenía novia porque no tenía tiempo? Fue una especie de mentira. Aún me estoy recuperando de una antigua relación.

Helena suspiró. No sabía si estaba preparada para oir la historia. Le partiría el corazón.

-Cuando estaba en la universidad, conocí a una chica llamada Jessica en mi clase de política global. Al principio sólo quedábamos como amigos, pero después empezamos a salir en serio y estuvimos 3 años juntos. El último año Kyle apareció, pues había conseguido una plaza en mi misma universidad. Me comentó que iba a estudiar en Massachusetts, en un principio, pero después decidió quedarse en Londres. Era mi mejor amigo, hasta que se enteró de que Jessica y yo estábamos saliendo. El día de la graduación, Kyle nos invitó a una de sus enormes mansiones, fuera de Londres, para celebrar el fin de carrera. Jessica y yo fuimos juntos, pero las cosas no iban bien, ya que se había empeñado en evitarme toda la noche. 

Helena seguía escuchando muy atenta con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando decidí que era mejor irse, fui en busca de Jessica y...-Magnus tragó saliva- la encontré en la cama junto con Kyle.

Helena abrió la boca sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Decidí irme de allí para empezar a trabajar dentro del cuerpo de policía en otra parte. Así que me vine a Ystad, conocí a tu tío y gracias a Dios tengo un trabajo decente y sobrevivo en lo que me gusta. Pero ahora, Kyle ha vuelto para joderme la vida, de nuevo.

Helena le observó, ahora más peocupada. Había suavizado su rostro y se había calmado.

-Magnus, no sé que decir...-expresó dudosa.

Magnus suspiró y la miró agotado con sus ojos azules verdosos.

-No sé qué pretende Kyle ahora mismo, pero, por favor, no te acerques a él. 

Helena le observó sin decir nada. Le daba la impresión de que Magnus tenía todavía que decir muchísimas cosas.

-No quiero que te haga daño-Magnus levantó la vista y la observó de nuevo-no quiero que haga daño a la persona que más me importa en este momento.

Helena le miró sorprendida y suspiró.

-Que...

-Ahora ya sabes por qué me fui de Londres y por qué, de vez en cuando, me comporto de forma "extraña".

Helena había desconectado su mente y recordaba las palabras de Magnus en su interior: "no quiero que haga daño a la persona que más me importa en este momento". Nunca imaginó que Magnus la diría eso, pues era bastante reservado, pero, al final, lo había oido decir de su boca y le encantaba.

-Magnus, no te preocupes. 

Éste la miró no muy seguro.

-Helena, esto es serio. No sabes hasta qué punto Kyle puede hacernos daño a los dos.

Helena le observó. ¿Estaba usando demasiado el plural? o ¿eso le parecía?

-Magnus, sé que no debería decirte esto, pero, desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo.

Magnus frunció el ceño y la observó.

-Creo que... Te quiero-dijo Helena fuera de sí. Ahora ya si que la había fastidiado.

Magnus desvió la mirada y se separó de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Magnus yo... 

-Helena sólo tienes diecinueve años.

Helena se empezó a agobiar. No quería que Magnus huyese.

-Mañana cumplo veinte-le dijo con voz quebrada.

Magnus la miró serio y suspiró.

-Lo siento, Helena. Creo que tienes una imagen muy equivocada de toda esta situación. Creí que solo eramos amigos.

Helena le observó y se puso más nerviosa. Quería llorar.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. No sé, ni siquiera, por qué te he contado todo esto, en serio.

Mientras iban en el coche, Helena miraba por la ventana y lloraba en silencio. Magnus sabía que lo estaba haciendo, no era tonto, pero tampoco sabía que decirla para calmarla. Era una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, sólo eso.

-No puedo estar con una chica de veinte años.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Helena con la voz rota.

-Es ilegal.

-No en Europa y si, realmente, me quisieras no sacarías el tema de la legalidad a cuento. Seguro que con Jessica no tenías en cuenta las normas.

Magnus bufó y dio un frenazo brusco con el coche. Menos mal que no venía nadie en ese momento porque, si no, podían haberse dado un buen golpe.

-Escucha, yo no puedo satisfacer tus deseos Helena. Te has inventado una historia que no existe. Es más, aún no sé qué estás haciendo aquí. ¿Crées que no me he dado cuenta? Todo el mundo sabe que estás harta de estar en Ystad. Hubieras vuelto a Londres hace unas semanas, sin dudarlo, si no llega a ser porque te has encaprichado de mi.

-Antes has dicho que te importaba-dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Magnus suspiró y la miró.

-Es verdad, pero...

-Entonces si es así ¡bésame! Si no lo haces sabré que no me quieres.

Magnus bufó.

-No seas ridícula.

Helena le miró con los ojos húmedos y salió del coche. Magnus bufó y abrió la puerta.

-Helena ¡vuelve al coche ahora mismo!

-¡Déjame! 

-Por favor, no seas estúpida.

-¡Para ti, eso es lo que soy siempre! Una estúpida .

Magnus suspiró y salió del coche para seguirla cuando, de repente, pasó lo indispensable.


	8. Disculpas

_Un dolor inaudito atravesó su cuerpo._

_Todo era oscuridad y tinieblas._

_No había nada más._

 

Helena estaba en el suelo inconsciente después de haber recibido un gran golpe.

-Lo siento muchísimo, en serio.

Un hombre intranquilo se bajó de un coche deportivo. No iba rápido. Simplemente, se había límitado a circular normal cuando Helena se le había echado encima sin pensar. No había tenido tiempo a verla en la curva pronunciada. 

Magnus corrió hasta ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos.

-¡Helena!-gritó mientras intentaba reanimarla. Era inutil.

-Te juro que no la he visto.

-Lo sé. Por favor llame a una ambulancia. Soy policía, lo arreglaremos.

El hombre marcaba varios dígitos en su móvil nervioso, mientras Magnus mantenía la compostura. Le comprobó el pulso a Helena y los rasguños. Vio que tenía un gran moratón en el vientre y otro en el pecho. Había sido un pequeño impacto, pero lo suficiente para causar una hemorragea interna.

La ambulancia vino poco después y se llevaron a Helena mientras Magnus les seguía con el coche hasta el hopital más cercano.

Cuando llegaron trasladaron a Helena en camilla. Seguía inconsciente y Magnus empezó a preocuparse. Inconscientemente, le agarró la mano y suspiró mientras seguía, a paso firme, a todas las enfermeras. 

Metieron a Helena en una habitación, completamente, aislada y le hicieron varias pruebas. Magnus tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, aunque no lo estaba pasando bien y tampoco quería avisar a Kurt porque le mataría si se enteraba de que Helena no estaba en casa y de que había estado con ella. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cabeza aplastando la maraña de rizos rubios.

Mientras esperaba, manteniéndose en trance, una de las enfermeras entró en la sala de espera y le observó.

-¿Magnus?

Magnus despertó de su sueño y suspiró serio.

-Soy yo.

-Está despierta-la enfermera sonrió y desapareció de la sala.

Magnus la siguió y hablaron por el pasillo mientras lograban alcanzar la sala.

-Está bien, pero sufre un par de contusiones leves en el vientre, en el pecho y en los brazos.

-Gracias a Dios-Magnus suspiró, ahora, un poco más tranquilo.

-También le duele la cabeza y se encuentra un poco mareada, pero está bien. 

Ambos se pararon delante de la puerta.

-Le hemos hecho pruebas craneoencefálicas y no sufre de ningún trastono cerebral-la doctora sonrió-se recuperará en un par de días.

-Gracias, doctora.

-Por cierto, ha dicho tu nombre varias veces-la enfermera sonrió y se marchó.

Magnus la observó irse y suspiró. Posteriormente, pasó a abrir la puerta y vio a Helena tumbada de costado y respirando suavemente. Helena, por su parte, oyó la puerta abrirse, pero cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida.

Magnus la observó en silencio y cerró la puerta. Avanzó hacia ella y le acarició el brazo. Helena suspiró y sonrío levemente. Conocía su piel a la perfección y se le empezó a acelerar el corazón. Magnus sintió que tenía frío, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso por encima, cuidadosamente. Después se sentó en un sofá cercano a esperar.

Ambos eran conscientes de lo que pasaba. Magnus sabía que estaba despierta, pero se sentía aliviado de que se hiciese la dormida porque no sabría como empezar una conversación y Helena se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle a la cara así que ambos preferían compartir ese momento de paz aunque sólo fuesen 5 minutos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Helena decidió dar el paso y decidió girarse. Magnus levantó su cabeza y la observó con sus ojos azules. Helena le observó de vuelta y suspiró. No tenía pinta de estar enfadado, sino decepcionado y triste, pues se sentía bastante culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Hola...-dijo Helena tímidamente.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Bueno, me duele un poco el lado derecho del vientre y los brazos, pero estoy bien, creo. No recuerdo muy bien que ha pasado.

-Un coche te atropelló y te traje al hospital.

Helena suspiró y le observó. En aquel preciso instante lo que habría hecho ella hubiera sido lanzar alguna de sus puntillitas provocadoras, pero ahora era algo serio.

-Gracias, Magnus.

Éste suspiró, se levantó, acercó el sofá más a la camilla y le dio la mano. Helena la observó; la suya era diminuta. Podía pasar por la de una muñequita comparándola con la de Magnus. 

-Quiero que la próxima vez me hagas caso porque como sigas así vamos a tener problemas. Tu y yo.

-Si papá-dijo riéndose.

-Helena, esto no es gracioso y como se entere Kurt me va a matar y me van a despedir por tu culpa. Tienes que aprender a ver lo que es un juego y lo que no.

Helena le observó y suspiró. Se giró hacia él, sin soltarle la mano, mientras Magnus se alejaba un poco asustado.

-Magnus, ¿tu nunca te relajas?

-Lo hago cuando es el momento oportuno.

Helena suspiró.

-¡Te acaba de atropellar un coche! ¡Podías haber muerto! Si el coche hubiera ido a más de 50 km por hora hubieras muerto en mis brazos. ¿Te parece eso gracioso?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Magnus rodó los ojos, bufó y suspiró a la vez.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Por qué siempre estás enfadado conmigo?

Magnus se quedó perplejo y la observó.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Si lo es-dijo Helena triste.

-¿Crees que te estoy echando en cara lo de Jessica y Kyle?

-Puede ser una posibilidad.

-Nunca te haría eso, Helena. Si me enfado contigo es porque no quiero que te hagas daño, ni tampoco quiero perderte. Eres mi única amiga aquí y yo protejo a mis amigos.

Helena sonrío dulcemente y suspiró. Aunque hubiera preferido oir otra cosa, en ese momento, debido al dolor que tenía en el vientre y el que le acompañaba de cabeza, le daba igual todo.

-Tu también eres mi único amigo Magnus.

Éste suspiró y sonrió debilmente besándola la mano.

-Magnus, ya sé que no te gusta oir esto, pero necesito decírtelo.

-Dime.

-Yo nunca te abandonaría-dijo Helena suspirando seriamente. 

Magnus la observó y una linea de esperanza atravesó sus ojos. Cuando fue a decirla algo, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera apareció.

-Vengo a comprobar el suero.

Magnus carraspeó y se incoporó un poco sin soltarla la mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?

-Bien, creo. Muchas gracias-Helena le sonrió a la enfermera de piel oscura. No la conocía de nada, pero se había portado muy bien con ella durante su pequeña estancia allí.

-Me alegro. Vendré más tarde y si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

La enfermera se marchó y se volvieron a quedar solos.

Magnus suspiró y la observó.

-Bueno, mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-Si-dijo desanimada-menudo cumpleaños.

-Podríamos hacer algo juntos.

-¿Como qué? ¿Jugar al bingo con mi tío Kurt?.

Magnus sonrió y la observó.

-No. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? Es tu cumple. Tu decides.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero y no es nada material o surrealista.

Magnus suspiró y la observó.

-Ya sabes que es peligroso, Helena y yo... .

-Tu ¿qué?

Magnus la observó y suspiró.

-Me cuesta mucho mostrarle mis sentimientos a una persona. Helena, por favor, yo no soy tan abierto como tu. Ni tan directo tampoco. Yo no hago así las cosas.

Magnus se encogió un poco en el sofá acongojado.

-Suena muy aburrido y es como si hubiese esperanza en tus palabras, pero faltase una eternidad para llegar a ella y conseguirla.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar-Magnus la sonrío dulcemente y suspiró.

-Magnus, sólo te estoy pidiendo un...

-¿Beso?- acabó la frase por ella- no hay problema.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo das?

-Estoy esperando el momento oportuno. A cuando realmente signifique algo para los dos y no lo conviertas en un capricho, Helena.

Helena le observó y suspiró. Tenía razón.

-¿Estoy siendo egoista?

-Muchísimo.

-Vale.

A Helena se le habían bajado los humos y suspiró.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Magnus. 

La cogió en brazos con cuidado de no quitarle la via que tenía puesta en la mano y se la llevó consigo al sofá. La puso sobre sus piernas y la arropó con sus chaqueta. Helena le observó y sonrió.

-Me gusta esto.

Magnus la observó sonriente y la meció con cuidado acariciándola el pelo.

-Soy un hombre detallista.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

Magnus sonrío y cuando bajó su cabeza para observarla, Helena ya había cerrado los ojos y se había acurrucado en su pecho.

-Te quiero-dijo Magnus tan bajo que Helena no pudo oírlo. 

 

 


	9. Fuego y hielo

Magnus habló con las enfermeras sobre dar de alta a Helena. No podía quedarse en el hospital, pues Kurt lo descubriría y ambos estarían muertos.

-Está bien, aunque, en teoría, tendría que quedarse un día más para seguir haciéndose pruebas-dijo Sarah, la enfermera de piel morena.

Magnus la imploró con los ojos, los cuales brillaban con un color azul intenso.

-Puede irse, pero si se encuentra mareada o posee malestar, en general, que vuelva, por favor.

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

-A ti Magnus.

Mientras Sarah se retiraba, Helena salió de la habitación vestida con sus vaqueros Levi´s, una camiseta y unas Converse de color negro.

-¿Lista?-le preguntó Magnus con un suspiro.

-Si-sonrió dulcemente mientras le seguía hasta el coche.

Había refrescado bastante así que pusieron la calefacción.

-Es muy tarde-dijo Helena preocupada mientras miraba el reloj a través del monitor del coche-mi tío debe de estar ya en casa.

-No lo creo-la miró Magnus serio-hoy es Viernes. Tendrá mucho papeleo en la comisaría. Llegará tarde.

Helena observó a Magnus y suspiró. Estaba preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Magnus aparcó y apagó las luces. Todo estaba oscuro salvo el vehículo, el cual poseía luz propia en el techo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-No creo que el coco venga a raptarme. Dicen que deja de perseguir a los niños cuando tienen cierta edad.

Magnus sonrió y la miró.

-¿De verdad? Yo he oido que le encanta raptar a las chicas más guapas del planeta. Siente, sobre todo, preferencia por las pelirrojas, como tu.

Helena sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, en serio.

-Si no te encuentras bien, llámame.

-De acuerdo-sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos se miraron y se mantuvieron en tensión durante un rato, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Buenas noches,Hel.

-¿Hel? ¡Qué confianzas!-Helena se rió.

-Bueno, si quieres te sigo llamando como siempre.

-Hel suena bien-Helena sonrío.

-Vale-Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa-descansa un poco ¿vale?

-Lo haré y gracias de nuevo.

Magnus la observó meterse en casa y esperó hasta que vio que todo estaba tranquilo. Después arrancó el coche y se fue de allí.

A la mañana siguiente, Helena se despertó un poco dolorida. Se miró el vientre y vio que tenía una mancha de varios colores, especialmente, de color morado. Se pegó una ducha y se tomó una pastilla contra el dolor mientras desayunaba.

-Buenos días-dijo su tío Kurt mientras salía de su habitación, completamente, vestido.

Helena sonrió al verle mientras se tomaba su colacao.

-Buenos días.

Su tío se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

-Felicidades.

-¡Gracias!-Helena suspiró. Ya no se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños.

De repente varios mensajes le llegaron a su móvil.

-¡Mis amigos!-Helena sonrió y fue a por él.

Kurt sonrió y la observó mientras se preparaba un café. Por fin la veía feliz.

Helena estuvo un rato hablando con su madre y con sus amigos. Cuando colgó, Kurt le hizo una proposición.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo de comprate nada.

Le dolía decirle eso, pero era la verdad.

-No te preocupes tíó Kurt.

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo hoy, comemos juntos y echamos un vistazo por las tiendas?

Ir de compras con su tío sería lo más vergonzoso del planeta porque no es que se viesen mucho y él no conocía tampoco sus gustos.

-No hace falta que me compres nada. Con una comida será suficiente.

-Vale. Pues prepárate. Salimos en 10 minutos.

Helena suspiró, terminó el desayuno y fue a vestirse.

Mientras conducían hacia la comisaría recibió un mensaje de Magnus:

 

_Buenos días y ¡felicidades!_

_Espero que te lo pases bien hoy y estés mejor._

~~_Tengo un regalo para ti..._ ~~

_Magnus._

Helena se mordió el labio y sonrió. ¿Había tachado: "Tengo un regalo para ti"? Eso podía significar muchas cosas.

Llegaron a la comisaría y Helena siguió a su tío. Estaba pendiente por si Magnus aparecía, pero no le vio por ninguna parte.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.

-Está bien, pero no te vayas muy lejos-le dijo su tío.

-Vale, no te preocupes.

Helena estaba desesperada por encontrar a Magnus hasta que, al final, le encontró en una de las maquinas expendedoras cogiendo un café. Sonrió y fue hasta él dando saltitos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¡Buenos días!-medio gritó.

Magnus dio un pequeño saltito, pues se había dado un susto y, al mismo tiempo, se había quemado la lengua con el café. Se giró para verla.

-Buenos días-sonrió y suspiró-¿qué haces aquí?

-Voy a comer con mi tío.

Magnus sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-Ven, quiero darte algo.

Helena suspiró nerviosa y le siguió.

Magnus abrió su despacho y ambos entraron. Era bastante acogedor. Desde allí podías ver el mar y, a su vez, trabajar en un pequeño escritorio donde estaba su _Mac_ y un montón de archivos sueltos. Por otro lado, también había una pequeña pizarra, de color verde, donde Magnus había pegado unas cuantas fotos, supuso que debía ser de un caso que quedaba aún por resolver y también había un par de rallajos. 

Helena localizó varios cuadros de Londres enmarcados en las paredes y un pequeño sofá.

-Es precioso.

-Me alegro de que te guste. 

Magnus abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un paquete envuelto.

-No tenías que haberme comprado nada.

-Lo vi y me gustó. Hombre, me imagino que tendrás uno igual, pero lo que a mi me importa es lo que hay dentro, no lo externo.

Helena le observó, funció el ceño y terminó de abrir el paquete.

Era un _Ipod Touch_ de color blanco brillante con una frase bordada en el reverso; " _Live in the moments_ " (Vive el momento).

-Wow ¡muchísimas gracias, Magnus!

-Si, bueno-sonrió-el Ipod importa poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo he pedido desde Londres, ya sabes lo que eso significa para los dos y, en segundo lugar, me he tomado la molestia de meter...-suspiró. No sabía como decírselo-de meter todas mis canciones favoritas.

Helena le observó, se le veía nervioso y sonrió.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Espero que te gusten. Hay de todo; Adele, Radiohead, The Fray, Muse,Los Rolling, clásicos... .

Helena echó un vistazo a la lista de canciones. Había más de 3000 éxitos.

-Coldplay-Helena sonrió-no sabía que te gustaran. Es mi grupo favorito.

-El mío también. Además, somos londineses ¿qué creías?

Helena le observó y sonrió.

-Así podrás estar un poco más cerca de Londres-la observó con sus ojitos azules y con sus rizos azontándole la cara.

-Es increíble, en serio. 

-Cuando estoy mal me pongo a escucharlas y no me hace sentir tan miserable.

-Me acordaré de ti cuando las escuche.

Magnus se puso rojo y sonrió.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, en serio.

-Me alegro de que te guste, entonces.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber lo que decir hasta que Kurt los interrumpió.

-Hola chicos-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola-dijo Helena tímidamente-Magnus me ha comprado un regalo de cumpleaños y me lo estaba dando-sonrió dulcemente mostrando el Ipod.

-Ya, claro-dijo Kurt no muy satisfecho mirando a Magnus. Mientras, éste había bajado la cabeza y se había puesto a colocar unos papeles de su escritorio. Al final se iba a meter en un buen lío con Kurt.

Helena se quedó observándolos y suspiró.

-Helena vete al coche. Ya he terminado. En la guantera hay una guía con todos los restaurantes de la ciudad. Elige el que tu quieras.

-Vale-dijo tímidamente cogiendo la caja del Ipod y todo en una mano.

No se atrevió a despedirse de Magnus con su tío delante. Salió por la puerta, seria, sin decir palabra.

Kurt cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Magnus ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Qué? ¡nada!

Kurt le observó y suspiró.

-Eres mi compañero y amigo, pero, en serio, Magnus ¡se sincero!

Magnus mantuvo la compostura y le observó llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-No pasa nada Kurt, en serio.

Kurt le observó; dudaba. 

-Escucha, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿vale? Hablamos luego-Magnus cogió unos papeles y salió de allí a toda prisa.

Kurt suspiró y observó el despacho de Magnus, aún con dudas. Después cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su coche.


	10. Esperanza

Kurt y Helena entraron en un restaurante italiano y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana.

Kurt suspiró y se colocó la chaqueta del traje cuando se sentó. Helena le imitó, pero con su vestido.

Kurt iba a decirla algo cuando la camarera apareció con un bloc de notas y un boli dispuesta a tomarles nota.

-Mientras deciden ¿quieren algo de beber?

-Una Fanta de naranja, por favor.

-Yo una cerveza. Gracias-dijo Kurt serio.

Helena observó a su tío y suspiró.

-Helena, ¿qué pasa entre tu y Magnus?

-Nada.

-No me digas nada porque os he visto a los dos. Últimamente estáis muy pegados el uno con el otro.

Helena se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro!

La camarera les sirvió las bebidas y observó que había tensión en el ambiente así que no tardó en dejarles solos, de nuevo.

-Magnus es un buen chico, pero es demasiado mayor para ti.

Helena empezó a hundirse, pero lo disimuló bebiendo un gran trago de Fanta de naranja. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-No es bueno que te encapriches de chicos así. Él es demasiado mayor y lo sabes.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Kur suspiró.

-Está bien, pero es lo que pienso.

-Mi madre me ha llamado hoy. Quiere que vuelva a Londres en una semana.

Kurt la observó y suspiró. No sabía, exactamente, lo que decirla porque, al final, a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella, le había cogido cariño y no se sentía tan solo. En el fondo, Kurt, no quería que Helena se fuese.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí unas semanas más antes de empezar el curso, pero lo que mi madre dice va a misa, así que la tengo que hacer caso-dijo jugueteando con el vaso lleno de bebida mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

-SI quieres puedo hablar yo con ella.

-No servirá de nada. Ya ha reservado un par de billetes para ir a Texas en 3 semanas. La cosa es que no se puede estar quieta. Es horrible.

Kurt la observó y suspiró.

-Bueno, tu disfruta el momento y ya está. Todo se verá. 

Helena le miró, le sonrió dulcemente y observó a la camarera acercarse hacia ellos para tomarles nota de la comida.

Kurt sabía, perfectamente, que si se quedaba en Ystad era por Magnus, no por él. Había algo entre ellos y tenía que frenarlo antes de que empeorara. 

-¿Qué vaís a tomar?

-Yo quiero una cheeseburguer con patatas fritas, por favor.

-Yo tomaré lo mismo-dijo Kurt serio.

-De acuerdo-dijo la camarera-. Muchísimas gracias.

Cuando volvieron a la comisaría, Kurt se fue a su despacho y Helena intentó buscar a Magnus para contarle lo de su regreso. Le vio trabajando con varios ordenadores a la vez y unos papeles.

-¡Hola!

Magnus se giró y la vio.

-Hola ¿Otra vez aquí?

-Ahora me iba a casa.

-Bien porque tu tío está empezando a sospechar y no quiero meterme en problemas.

-Lo sé. De eso era de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Tienes un minuto? Es urgente.

Magnus la observó, frunció el ceño y miró hacia los lados.

-Por supuesto.

Magnus se levantó de la silla, dejó los portátiles tal y como estaban y avanzó hacia la puerta con Helena pisándole los talones.

-Bridgite dejo los portátiles encendidos. Por favor vígila por si recibimos algo nuevo sobre el caso- le dijo a una de las secretarias.

-Por supuesto Magnus-sonrió y siguió trabajando en sus papeles.

Magnus cogió un café de la maquina y salieron a caminar por la playa mientras hablaban. Estaba al lado, así que podían volver en cualquier momento.

-Bueno ¿qué necesitas decirme?-le preguntó Magnus mientras se paraba delante de ella para tomar un sorbo de café.

-Me voy.

Magnus la miró serio mientras le costaba tragar el café.

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre me ha llamado diciéndome que tiene un par de billetes para irnos de vacaciones.

-¿Dónde? -dijo Magnus frunciendo el ceño.

-A Texas, creo.

Magnus la miró incrédulo. No podía creer que la fuese a perder.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pasado mañana tengo que estar en Londres.

Magnus suspiró. Empezaba a ponerse un pelín nervioso. Las cosas no estaban yendo como el quería que fuesen.

-No sé qué decir... .

Helena suspiró.

-Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo todo este tiempo. Has sido mi único amigo aquí y te lo agradezco.

Magnus la miró con cara de poker. Con esos ojillos suyos característicos.

-No puedes quedarte un poco más?

Helena negó con la cabeza.

Magnus suspiró, dejó el café en la tierra y la abrazó fuerte, mientras la acariciaba el pelo rojizo con la mano y, a su vez, pasaba sus labios por él. Helena no se lo esperaba.

-Iré a visitarte.

-¿A Texas?

-¿Por qué no? Yo también necesito unas vacaciones. Aún no las he planteado este año y Agosto está al caer. Kurt me las concederá antes.

Helena levantó la vista hacia él y suspiró observándole. No se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-Siempre habrá algo que nos impida estar juntos. Aunque sea para hablar.

Magnus suspiró y desvió la mirada un segundo, únicamente, para comprobar si alguien les estaba observando. Gracias a Dios estaban en un sitio apartado, tras un arco de piedra, y nadie paseaba por allí, así que podían hablar, tranquilamente.

-Podemos intentarlo-dijo Magnus mirando al mar mientras la mantenía sujeta ente sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ser novios?

Magnus frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto raro con la cara. Helena le imitó. Aquella palabra había chirriado en los oidos de ambos. No era muy bien acogida.

-Si, supongo.

-Me resulta raro decir eso-Helena le sonrió y suspiró.

Magnus, finalmente, la miró.

-Y a mi también.

-Magnus, si no quieres... .

Magnus le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Si quiero, pero tenemos que ir despacio. La gente sospecha. Tu tío Kurt el primero.

-Tengo 20 años. Soy mayorcita y es legal en Europa. Además, Magnus, las personas que se quieren no tendrían que preocuparse tanto. 

-Ya, pero yo tengo casi 29 años, Helena. Podría ser tu tío o incluso tu padre. Se nota muchísimo y no te ofendas, pero, aunque yo me sienta atraido por tí, tienes cara de niña.

Helena le observó seria y suspiró.

-Lo cual me parece adorable, pero resalta mucho.

-Me maquillaré, entonces.

-No consiste en eso.

-¿Tienes miedo a que te llamen pedófilo?

Magnus la miró con los ojos abiertos. Parecía estar bastante enfadado.

-¡Claro que no!- elevó la voz, aunque esa afirmación le incomodó bastante.

-Vale.

-Dame tres años más y estaremos juntos.

Helena le observó con la boca abierta y negó suspirando.

-Eso es mucho tiempo-exclamó seria.

Magnus suspiró la observó y tanteó las posibilidades. Él, más que nadie, quería estar junto a ella. Estaba seguro, aunque fuese temprano, que Helena era la chica con la que quería estar en un futuro no muy lejano, pero tenía que evitar los obstáculos, los cuales iban en aumento.

-Un año.

Helena siguió mirándole seria y negó levemente.

Magnus la observó y sonrió dulcemente.

-Eres muy testaruda.

-Mucho.

Magnus suspiró y le acarició la espalda dulcemente.

-Dame hasta después del verano.

Helena iba a protestar, pero Magnus la cortó a tiempo.

-Falta menos de dos meses.

Helena le observó y suspiró.

-¿Qué va a hacer que todo cambie en 2 meses?

-Intentaré decírselo a tu tío para que no le pille de improvisto, aunque, a estas alturas, no se le habrá pasado ni una.

-Está bien-suspiró Helena-. Hasta Septiembre.

Magnus la observó y asintió.

-¿Me esperarás, verdad?- le preguntó Helena preocupada.

Magnus sonrió dulcemente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Estás segura?

-Claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿No crees que encontrarías a otra persona mejor que yo? ¿Menos viejo y que te hiciese feliz?

Helena sonrió.

-Tu me haces feliz, Magnus-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos-. Siempre lo harás.

Magnus suspiró, juntó su frente contra la de Helena mientras la acariciaba la cadera.

-Además, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Magnus la observó triste. Era consciente del efecto que eso producía en él; Jessica le había abandonado y sólo esperaba que Helena no lo hiciese también.

Helena suspiró, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le observó. Magnus la elevó un poco y la puso sobre sus pies haciendo que ésta estuviese a la misma altura.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, a punto de tocarse, pero, a lo lejos, se oyó a un perro ladrar y eso les despertó del trance.

-Deberíamos volver-exclamó Magnus en tono molesto.

Helena suspiró y asintió bajándose de él. Ambos se recompusieron e intentaron evitar el momento embarazoso segundos antes.

-Llámame cuando estés en Texas. ¿Lo harás?

-¡Claro! Y ten cuidado de que no te maten en algún caso.

Magnus la observó y sonrío.

De repente vieron que el perro se les acercaba y Helena se asustó un poco porque no dejaba de ladrar.

Magnus la cubrió y suspiró.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Qué romántico!- exclamó una voz a lo lejos.

A medida de que se iba acercando, Helena y Magnus identificaron el rostro.

-Kyle... -exclamó Magnus serio.

-¡Buenas! ¡Pasaba por aquí!

-Si, claro. Eso seguro-dijo Magnus mientras le observaba sin fiarse un pelo.

El perro no dejaba de ladrar.

-¡Rufus! ¡CALLATE!- gritó Kyle.

El perro, automáticamente, paró de ladrar y con un gemido lastimero se sentó y observó a su amo triste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Magnus le exigió explicaciones.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Magnus-exclamó Kyle con esa sonrisa suya tan angelical y característica.

Magnus endureció su rostro y Helena le observó. Estaba, verdaderamente, enfadado cuando se trataba de Kyle. También tenía razones para estarlo.

-Simplemente estaba dando un paseo y como he visto a Helena he venido para ofrecerla una cosa.

-No la vas a ofrecer nada. Lárgate-le espetó Magnus.

-Aún no has oido la propuesta- dijo Kyle sonriendo dulcemente mientras observaba a Helena con malicia.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó finalmente ésta.

-Esta noche, a las afueras de la ciudad, mis compañeros y yo vamos a hacer una carrera de coches. Me preguntaba si te apetecía venir.

Magnus observó a Helena serio. Con la mirada se lo decía todo.

-No creo que pueda. Mañana tengo que coger un avión.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas aburrida. Magnus tu también puedes venir.

-No, gracias. Paso bastante de tus mierdas-dijo harto.

-¿Seguro? Jessica estará allí.

Magnus le observó y suspiró. ¿Cómo podían existir ese tipo de personas?

Helena vio que Magnus estaba en tensión y le dio la mano a escondidas. Le acarició la palma con sus deditos. Magnus suspiró y se relajó. 

-Bueno, ¡haced lo que queráis! 

Le observaron cautelósamente.

-Helena, si te apetece ir dame un toque ¿va?

Magnus le observó y bufó negando.

-No cuentes con ello, Kyle.

-Es ella la que tiene que decidir, Magnus. No tu.

Helena seguía callada. Le podía el miedo más que otra cosa.

-Ella es la enrollada y la valiente. Seguro que puede soportar un poquito de adenalina. No puede estar con su mami todo el tiempo ¿no crees?

Se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. Después miró a Helena y la dedicó un guiño presumido.

-Llámame.

Helena seguía escondida tras la espalda de Magnus y suspiró.

-¡Vamos, Rufus!

Kyle se marchó de allí y tanto Magnus como Helena se quedaron solos de nuevo.

 

 

 


	11. Carrera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada me gustaría pedir disculpas por actualizar tan tarde. Estas semanas han sido bastante moviditas.   
> Entre vacaciones y demás... . 
> 
> En fin, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

 

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Helena estaba terminando de preparar la maleta para irse al día siguiente. Su tío, Kurt, no estaría a la hora de cenar, pero había prometido llevarla al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana. Helena suspiró y se sentó encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla mejor.   
  
-¡Listo!-suspiró-. ¡Dios! No recuerdo haber traido tanto cuando vine.

De repente, su móvil sonó y se lanzó, directamente, a por él. En un principio creía que era Magnus, sin embargo, el número no era conocido.

-¿Si?-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-¿Helena? Soy yo, Kyle.

Helena hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró.

-Ah, ¡hola!

-Oye, te llamaba para saber si el plan seguía en marcha.

-¿Qué plan?

-El de circuito de coches. La carrera empieza en una hora y estamos todos aquí ya preparados. Necesito una compañera.

Helena dudó.

-Pues no sé, la verdad. Mañana cojo un avión y no puedo estar despierta hasta tarde.

-¡Venga ya! Será divertido y celebrarás tu última noche aquí. 

-No sé... 

-¿Es porque Magnus te lo impide?

Helena bufó.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Magnus no tiene nada que ver con todo esto!

-Entonces te quiero aquí en 20 minutos y ¡date prisa!

Kyle colgó y Helena se quedó con el móvil en la mano, mirándolo sin saber que hacer. Suspiró y se lo estuvo pensando durante un rato. Podría ir, pasárselo bien durante unas horas y volver a casa a tiempo para echar una cabezadita e ir al aeropuerto.

Abrió, de nuevo, la maleta y cogió una mini falda de color rojo, con detalles amarillos y verdes, una camiseta de manga corta y sus _Converse All Star_. Al rato recibió un mensaje de Kyle con los detalles del lugar. 

Como no estaba muy lejos, se marchó andando y llegó allí en menos de diez minutos. Cuando Kyle la vio, fue a saludarla y mientras la daba un par de besos, sus manos fueron a parar hacia el trasero de Helena y a ésta no le gustó nada. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-¡Por fín has venido!

-Si, bueno. Me quedo un rato, pero no toda la noche.

Kyle la ingoró y suspiró.

-¡Prepárate! La carrera empieza en 15 minutos.

Helena le observó, no quería ir en un coche a toda pastilla, por mucho que Kyle controlase, pero no tenía otra opción. Su móvil empezó a vibrar y se dio cuenta de que Magnus la llamaba. Descolgó mientras se tapaba la otra oreja con el dedo para escuchar.

-¿Si?

-¿Helena?

-Si, dime.

-¿Dónde estás? Hay mucho ruido.

-Ummm

No quería mentirle, pero no podría decirle que estaba con Kyle o la mataría.

-En casa.

-¿Con tanto ruido?

-Es que he puesto el Ipod con los altavoces a tope-sonrió dulcemente.

-Helena, por favor ¿dónde estás?

De repente, Kyle se acercó a ella y le quitó el móvil.

-Vamos, que empieza-Kyle colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió arrastrándola por las muñecas hasta el coche más cercano.

Ambos se montaron en el coche y Helena suspiró nerviosa. El coche era mucho más pequeño de lo normal y era de color rojo con ciertas tonálidades blancas.

-¿Lista?-Kyle la preguntó mientras ésta se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Tú no te lo pones?-Helena le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-No

Helena miró hacia la carretera y observó a un par de chicas ponerse delante de la linea de meta con unas banderas de color blanco y cuadros negros. El contador comenzó a ir hacia atrás, Kyle puso la música a tope, la cual te destrozaba los oidos y en menos de lo que se decía " _go_ ", las chicas levantaron las banderas y los coches salieron disparando haciendo que Helena se pegase demasiado al asiento y apenas pudiese respirar.

Los circuitos eran horribles; estaban llenos de barro, agujeros, curvas y, sobre todo, barrancos. Helena se estaba empezando a preocupar y lamentaba el haberse montado. Kyle iba como un loco y hacía que apenas se distinguiese la carretera, pues estaba conduciendo en plena noche cerrada con un montón de niebla de por medio. 

-¡Kyle!-chilló.

Éste la miró apartando la vista de la carretera.

-¡Vas demasiado deprisa!

-¡Qué va!-sonrió y aceleró poniendo el motor a 290 km/h.

Helena vio su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos. Ya temía que no fuese a coger ese avión o a ver a su madre, de nuevo.

-¡Kyle, para!-dijo gritando.

Kyle no la hizo ni caso y siguió acelerando para adelantar a los coches, los cuales echaban humo y se estrellaban los unos con los otros. Helena se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba. No lo soportaba más.

-¡KYLE, POR FAVOR! ¡PARA YA!- gritó.

Helena cogió el volante, en un renuncio, y lo giró haciendo que el coche se volcara y les lanzase por los aires cerca de un precipicio. El coche paró a tiempo, pero ambos recibieron buenos impactos en el cuerpo, incluyendo el del _air bag_.

Cuando Helena desperto, todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que permanecía eran las luces, ahora rotas, del coche que iluminaban el acantilado como si fuese el día del juicio final. Helena suspiró y examinó los daños. Gracias a Dios podía moverse, pero le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, el cuello y la nariz. Solo esperaba que no estuviese rota. Un pitido estalló en sus oidos.

-No... -dijo, débilmente.   
  
Solo esperaba que los tímpanos tampoco se hubiesen reventado. Intentó girar la cabeza como pudo y encontró a Kyle lleno de sangre y con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Helena suspiró e intentó salir como pudo. Abrió la puerta del coche, haciéndo que sonase la alarma y salió tropezando y cayéndose al suelo. Mientras se arrastraba, intentó buscar el teléfono para llamar a Magnus o a su tío, pero fue imposible. Había desaparecido de su bolsillo. Cuando quiso incoporarse, alguien la agarró por el cuello y se puso encima suya.

-¡Zorra!¡Has hecho que perdiese una de las carreras más importantes de la temporada!

Helena observó a su agresor; Kyle la tenía cogida por el cuello y la estaba presionando y hundiendo contra la tierra. Quería hablar, chillar y quitárselo de encima, pero a penas tenía aire y se quedaría sin él en cuestión de segundos. Además, le dolía todo el cuerpo y él seguía teniendo más fuerza que ella, así que no podía moverse.

-¡¿Sabes como me lo vas a pagar?!-seguía gritando mientras la estrangulaba.

Helena hizo un amago por encontrar alguna roca con la que le pudiese dar en la cabeza, pero era imposible. Poco a poco, sus sentidos se iban perdiendo; la vista, el oido... . La oscuridad la cegó.

-¡Primero te mataré, después te follaré y en tercer lugar, servirás de comida para mi perro!

Helena le observó y antes de decaer recibió un gran impacto que hizo que se deshaciese en mil pedazos y callese en el más profundo de los sueños.


	12. Te quiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis otro capítulo.
> 
> Desafortunadamente, me voy de vacaciones el próximo Lunes y no vuelvo hasta finales de mes. Así que no podré escribir, pero si encuentro algún sitio con Internet y tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, os aseguro que lo subiré. Mientras tanto disfrutad del siguiente :).
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando el fic. No tengo palabras. Simplemente, muchas gracias. Vuestros comentarios, entre otras cosas, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Gracias :).

La noche era salvaje. Se podía oir el ruido de las aves y otros animales a través de la oscuridad. Se preparaban para realizar su caza diaria mientras el vacío se abría paso a través de un clima de lo más desapacible.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la naturaleza, el resto se mantenía tranquilo por si solo. Es como si el mundo se hubiese parado sin haber dado muestras de ello. Helena notó un gran vacío en su pecho. Era consciente de que se encontraba en movimiento, pero no sabía cómo. Ella no se movía, sus piernas estaban paralizadas y tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Intentó moverse y hablar, pero no podía. No sentía su cuerpo. Era como un objeto inerte y pesado, el cual estaba siendo transportado por alguien que no era ella. Finalmente, pudo abrir los ojos y vio una sombra. A sus ojos les costó bastante adaptarse, pero cuando lo hicieron distinguieron a la hermosa figura que la cargaba en brazos.

-Magnus...-Helena jadeo apenas sin fuerzas.

Magnus bajó la cabeza, ante ese débil sonido, y la observó. Suspiró y siguió concentrando en su tarea; llevarla en brazos hasta su coche, el cual estaba aparcado no mucho más lejos de donde había sucedido el accidente.

Helena comenzaba a recuperarse. Su vista se estaba terminando de adaptar y el calor que le inundaba la mente estaba desapareciendo. Ahora podía ver y notar con mucha más claridad. Le dolía todo y, a medida de que se iban acercando al coche, donde las luces les iluminaban, Helena se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísimos moratones por todo el cuerpo. Especialmente, en los brazos.

Magnus la observó y la bajó con cuidado posándola sobre su coche y agarrándola para evitar que ésta se cayese. 

-¿Estás bien?-Magnus se mostró preocupado, pero, a su vez, un tanto frío.

Helena se observó y suspiró.

-Creo que si, aunque me duele todo, especialmente el pecho.

-He llamado a una ambulancia. Está de camino.

-Gracias, Magnus-le sonrió dulcemente.

Éste bufó y sacó del coche una manta para que no pasase frío. No podía permitirse el lujo de que también cogiera una gripe.

-Te dije que no vinieses-le espetó Magnus.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, Helena? ¡Podrías haberte matado!

Helena le observó triste y bajó la cabeza. Quería llorar. Nunca le había visto así de enfadado, pero tenía razones para estarlo. No le había hecho caso.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? ¡¿Crees que eso es suficiente?!-elevó la voz-. ¡Podría haberte perdido! ¿Sabes lo que hubiese significado eso para mi?

Helena mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras analizaba la situación. Le dolía todo y el mareo se estaba empezando a apoderar de ella, de nuevo. Intentaba, por todos los medios, no ignorar a Magnus, pero iba a caer en sus brazos, en cualquier momento. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, Helena dudó y Magnus la cogió a tiempo, por la cintura, para evitar otra caida. Éste suspiró y la atrajo contra su pecho acariciándola el pelo.

-Lo siento. No me gusta gritarte, pero odio cuando no obedeces. Kurt me mataría si supiese que ha pasado esto hoy. Se supone que estás bajo mi protección.

Helena suspiró y se abrazó a él para no caerse. Se estaba empezando a quedar dormida. Notaba los nervios surgiendo del cuerpo de Magnus, pues éste temblaba y, al mismo tiempo, su corazón palpitaba de una manera loca y disparatada. No sabía si era por el accidente o porque ambos estaban demasiado juntos. Aun así, eso no importaba ahora, pues la salud estaba de por medio.

-No volverá a ocurrir-dijo Helena débilmente.

Para su sorpresa, le sorprendió la respuesta de Magnus, pues, en vez de animarla, la regañó de nuevo.

-Eso espero.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, pero después, poco a poco, Magnus empezó a separarse de ella y la observó.

-Escuchame, Helena. No puedes dormirte ¿vale? La ambulancia está de camino y no sé si tendrás alguna hemorragea interna. Es de vital importancia que te mantengas despierta. 

Helena bostezó y asintió mirándole. Magnus la observó y vio que, simplemente, tenía moratones y una brecha en la frente.

-Gracias a Dios que no tienes nada. Aun así quiero que te hagan pruebas, por si acaso.

Helena asintió y tiritó de frío. Magnus la observó, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso junto con la manta. Después la montó en el coche con cuidado y cerró la puerta. Mientras esperaban dentro del vehículo, a que la ambulancia llegase, Magnus puso la calefacción y un poco de música. Helena estaba agotada y se recostó en el asiento del co-piloto siendo muy consciente de que no podía dormirse. En aquellos momentos hubiese rogado por un café, pero era bastante complicado. Aquello estaba alejado de la mano de Dios.

Magnus bajó la música y se giró para observarla. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron.

-¿Estás mejor?

Helena surpiró y asintió refugiándose en la manta y en la chaqueta de Magnus.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

-Soy policía, lo sé todo.

Helena le observó.

-¿Por qué has venido, Helena?

-Creí que lo sabías todo-suspiró frotándose la cara con la manta.

Magnus la observó serio y frío. Estaba muy enfadadado, demasiado.

-Está bien. Kyle me llamó y pensé que podría pasármelo bien antes de coger el avión por la mañana.

-¿A esto le llamas pasártelo bien?

Helena no dijo nada y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Actúas como si fueses el padre que nunca tuve.

-¿Si? Pues dejame decirte que tú has actuado como una niña irresponsable.

Helena iba a contestarle, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

-No creo que estés en condiciones para ir al aeropuerto-le explicó Magnus-. Y menos para que te vea tu tío.

Helena observó el reloj que aparecía en el monitor del coche. Era muy tarde. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, pero tenía que coger un avión a las 6 de la mañana y ya eran las 3. Se sentía cansada, pues no había dormido nada.

-Ya me inventaré algo-dijo mirando y jugueteando con la manga de la chaqueta de Magnus. Olía a él. 

Magnus suspiró y negó.

-Eres incorregible.

Pasado un rato, Helena cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de Kyle.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kyle?

Magnus se quedó observando el vacío y después desvió la mirada hacia la noche que se extendía por delante de ellos.

-Está muerto-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Helena abrió tanto los ojos que hasta le dolió dicho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué?

-Está muerto-volvió a repetir Magnus, aunque esta vez con un toque más amargo en la voz.

-¿Lo... has... matado?

Magnus suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Cuando te llamé, sospeché del jaleo que había a través de la línea de teléfono. No me creí, para nada, tu historia, Helena. Así que me acordé de lo que Kyle nos había propuesto a los dos en la playa y vine aquí en cuanto analicé la situación. No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, la verdad. Cuando llegué, todo estaba oscuro y la gente se había ido. Solo podía oir unos gritos a lo lejos; los tuyos.

Helena le observó y suspiró triste. 

-Me acerqué de la forma más sigilosa posible para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto vi lo que Kyle te estaba haciendo, no me pude contener y le di una paliza hasta que expiró. No tardó mucho porque ya estaba tocado del accidente. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y tenía una fuerte hemorragea en uno de los costados.

Helena le miró horrorizada.

-¿Tu le has matado?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Magnus levantó la cabeza y la observó suspirando.

-Si y no me arrepiento. Mataría a todas las personas del mundo con tal de que ninguna te hiciese daño.

Helena suspiró.

-No puedo permitirme el lujo de perderte. Helena... yo... te quiero.

Magnus se tranquilizó y lo dijo, dulcemente. Parecía ser que el enfado se había disipado.

-¿Qué?-Helena le observó sorprendida. Ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no. Solo esperaba que su mente no le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

-Te quiero-volvió a repetir Magnus. Ahora sin miedo alguno.

Helena le miró y sonrió,dulcemente. Al hacer dicho gesto, la herida que tenía en el labio se abrió y la sangre comenzó a brotar. 

-¡Ouch!

Magnus suspiró y se sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo. La atrajo hasta él con cuidado y le limpió la sangre. Después la acarició la mejilla mientras ambos se seguían mirando. El deseo y la pasión ardían dentro de ellos y los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad. Helena suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. Todo se consigue arriesgando lo que tienes.

Helena tomó la mejilla de Magnus con la mano y se acercó a él con cautela. Magnus la vio venir y se puso nervioso. Al principio dudó, pero después no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Helena depositó, cuidadosamente, un suave beso en los labios de Magnus. Al principio el beso resultó ser una sensación dudosa entre ambos, pero después comenzaron a coger fuerzas. Magnus jadeó y la atrajó hacia él con cuidado tomándola por el cuello. Helena, por su parte, le cogió los rizos, con cuidado, y profundizó, todavía más, el beso.

Magnus bajó su mano hacia las caderas de Helena, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta encontrar sus muslos desnudos debajo de la minifalda. Cuando quiso ponerla encima suya y profundizar más, tuvo que parar.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Helena suspirando de deseo.

-La ambulancia ya ha llegado-dijo Magnus separándose de ella con cuidado.

Helena observó el terreno y vio un par de luces a lo lejos que se acercaban hasta ellos. Cuando su pulso se calmó pudo oir el sonido de la sinera apróximandose. 

Helena no se atrevió a mirar a Magnus porque no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de ambos, pero cuando se armó de valor para hacerlo, éste ya estaba fuera del coche esperando a la ambulancia. Helena sonrió dulcemente y suspiró. Por fín se habían besado y, afortunadamente, había sentido algo. Ahora no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza por el mero hecho de que quería volver a hacerlo. Quería volver a besar a Magnus. ¿Él habría sentido lo mismo? ¿Qué habría pasado si la ambulancia hubiese llegado más tarde? Eso nunca lo sabría, pero lo que si sabía es que había sido una experiencia única y permanecería en sus pensamientos de por vida.

Helena se bajó del coche y avanzó hasta Magnus, el cual estaba saludando a varios miembros del personal. Un par de coches patrulla aparecieron más tarde para examinar la zona. Magnus se marchó con ellos y les explicó lo que había pasado. Helena solo esperaba que no fuese a la cárcel por cometer un asesinato. Mientras tanto, a ella le hicieron un montón de preguntas. No le importaba nada lo que fuese a pasar de ahora en adelante. Solo quería estar con Magnus. Cuando fue a preguntar si podía acompañarla, ya era demasiado tarde, pues la habían dormido y sus sentidos ya no estaban allí con ella.

 


	13. Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo la continuación. Espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano y siento que sean tan cortos los capítulos, últimamente. Quiero dejar todo lo mejor para el final.
> 
> Un saludo :).

Tras haber pasado por varias pruebas en el hospital de Ystad, Magnus llevó a Helena a casa. Gracias a Dios, Kurt todavía no había llegado.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-dijo Helena quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero-. Estará apunto de llegar. 

Magnus asintió y pasó, con remordimientos, observando la casa, lo cual hacía siempre.

-Trabaja demasiado. Hablaré con él.

-No creo que te haga mucho caso. 

-Bueno, por intentarlo no pierdo nada. El "no" ya lo tengo.

Helena le observó y sonrió.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Debería irme y tu también, pero a la cama.

Helena puso ojos de gatito herido y suspiró.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto?

-Sobre las 8.

-Deberías dormir.

-No creo que lo consiga-suspiró observándole.

Magnus hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella. Se agachó, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Helena y la elevó. Ésta se asustó, al principio, pero después se agarró al cuello de Magnus bostezando y ocultando parte de su rostro en él.

-¿Lo ves? Estás muerta de sueño.

Helena asintió y suspiró. Magnus la llevó a la cama con cuidado, empujó la puerta con el pie y la dejó, suavemente, sobre la cama tapándola con las sabanas. Se sentó a su lado y observó la habitación; ya estaba todo recogido, las maletas hechas y situadas al lado de la puerta. Magnus suspiró y la observó.

-No te vas a ir ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que no puedo quedarme. Tu tío vendrá pronto.

Helena le observó y suspiró. Se giró y cerró los ojos para dormir de lado. 

-Encontraré la forma de que estemos juntos ¿vale?

Helena asintió y Magnus suspiró acariciándola el hombro. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

-Te quiero.

-Y yo-dijo Helena ya, prácticamente, dormida.

Magnus suspiró y la observó un rato más. Le iba a costar muchísimo seguir con su vida normal cuando ella se fuese. Era como si le arrancasen un pedazo de su corazón y se lo llevaran a otro sitio. Finalmente, cerró la puerta sin dudar y se marchó de allí a tiempo.

 

***

 

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Kurt antes de que Helena traspasara la puerta de embarque.

-No, si te soy sincera. 

Kurt la miró sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que, cuando quieras, aquí tienes una casa.

Helena le sonrió dulcemente y le abrazó.

-Gracias por todo tío Kurt.

-De nada. Yo también te voy a echar de menos, pequeña.

Helena suspiró y le miró triste. En otros tiempos le habría dado una buena contestación por haberla llamado "pequeña", pero a esas alturas y vieniendo de él, le parecía hasta cariñoso.

-Yo también. 

Helena cogió su mochila y se la echó al hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que Magnus apareciese, pero sabía que era imposible y más a esas alturas del viaje. De repente se giró y sonrió:

-¡No trabajes mucho!-le gritó a su tío.

Kurt la sonrió y asintió. Helena se despidió de él y entro enseñando su documentación.

Pocas horas después ya estaba en Londres, su madre fue a recogerla en coche y la llevó a casa. No paraba de hablar, sin embargo, Helena se había escondido en su burbuja y miraba por la ventana pensando en lo que Magnus podría estar haciendo.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-¿Qué?-exclamó Helena despertando del trance.

-He dicho que he aumentado nuestro plan de vacaciones. Haremos un recorrido por todo EE.UU.

-Genial, mamá.

-¿Estás bien? Llevas callada todo el viaje.

-Si.

-Bueno... -dijo su madre haciendo una mueca. En vez de hablar puso la radio y estuvo pendiente de la carretera durante todo el tiempo. Como no, era uno de esos días en los que no paraba de llover en Londres. Helena se había hundido tanto en la ciudad de Ystad que ya había olvidado parte de las carreteras y eso que solo había estado un par de semanas. Cuando llegaron a casa, ésta dejo sus cosas en la habitación y encendió el _Mac_.

-No quiero cocinar ¿te apetece que pidamos algo de comer?

Helena miró a su madre y sonrió.

-¡Claro! comida china estaría bien.

-Bien-dijo su madre sonriéndola con las llaves todavía en la mano. Se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y la dejó tranquila en su habitación.

Helena abrió su cuenta y vio que había varios correos, la mayoría eran para venderla algo o publicidad, sin embargo, entre todos ellos localizó el de Magnus. Observó el reloj y se imaginó que su tío estaría trabajando y no le habría dado tiempo a mandarla nada. Aun así, Magnus siempre sacaba tiempo para ella, daba igual lo que pasase. Abrió el correo y leyó emocionada:

 

_Hola._

_Me imagino que ya habrás llegado. Espero que el viaje no se te haya hecho muy pesado._

_Ystad no es lo mismo sin ti. Hace unas horas que estuvimos juntos y ya te echo de menos._

_Va a ser duro, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, Helena._

_Nunca me he sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Jessica (perdona que la nombre, pero, realmente, empiezo a pensar en que me equivoqué)._

_Una parte de mi corazón se ha ido contigo._

_Estoy haciendo planes para coger unos días de vacaciones también._

_Quería que esto fuese una sorpresa, pero, seguramente, haga unas escapadas a Londres, de vez en cuando, para verte y si puedo me quedaré para pasar Año Nuevo._

_Te seguiré manteniendo informada. Tú no te preocupes por nada._

_Por favor, mandame un mensaje en cuanto veas esto._

_Te quiero y siempre tuyo._

_Magnus._

Helena suspiró y se limpió las lagrimas, le contestó rápidamente y bajó a comer en cuanto oyó que ya habían traido la comida. Ahora sabía que le esperaba lo peor; una gran charla con su madre sobre su viaje y sin perder detalle. Iban a ser otras segundas vacaciones demasiado largas.


End file.
